moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Rogue
A 'rogue '''is an individual specializing in the arts of assassination, stealth, combat and also poison crafting. Rogues can be some of the most skilled combatants and use martial prowess and swiftness to take out their opponents. Rogues generally don armors made of leather with steal or other harder pieces of plating to reinforce it. They choose leather to help benefit their specialties with being swift, deadly and quiet, and opposed to using plate, which would be too loud and restricting, or cloth that would be too un-protective, leather is a good "step in-between" and is characteristic of rogues. For weapons, rogues can use a variety, the most common being daggers, but they can also use guns, bows, crossbows, and various melee weapons. It is also a popular misconception of note that all rogues are affiliated with Stormwind's Intelligence Division Seven, known as SI:7. While many operatives ''are in fact rogues, most rogues are not in the organization, making this conception false. Notable Tactics Rogues have a few tactics of worthy note. Assassination While the art of Assassination can be technically used by anyone, the way Rogues execute such art is unique in the way the combine the ways of Stealth along with their combative prowess to take out their enemies with silence, or sometimes simply strike them down directly with their superior combat skills. Rogues also usually take advantage of their poisons to execute an assassination with better efficiency. Rogues are the most common class to be Assassins, and is generally one of the prime specialties of a Rogue. Stealth The art of stealth is the art of melding in with the Shadows to become unseen, this can be used to commit assassination, or sneak by others with silence. The art of Stealth can also be used in combination with direct combat to sneak around in combat, appearing behind or on the sides of enemies. Stealth is widely known as the main unique specialty of a Rogue. Combat The art of combat is a very broad term, but the swift and elaborate way one Rogue uses the art of Combat is unique in the way they combine their swiftness, martial prowess, poisons, stealth and all the above to beat one opponent with ease and strike them down. Rogues are known as unique fighters with their swift, sometimes silent and always deadly technique. Poison Making An art almost exclusive to Rogues, the art of poison making is an art of brewing poisons to kill, incapacitate or do otherwise to an opponent or target. Poisons are generally made then have blades dipped with them. Poison Making is a very note-worthy craft of a Rogue, and many strive to be or are masters of it. A list of some poisons can be found here. Notable Rogues Current * Mathias Shaw (Head of SI:7 and the Stormwind Assassins) * Renzik 'The Shiv' (Second-in-command of SI:7) * Vanessa VanCleef (Former Kingpin of the Defias Brotherhood) * Vincent Ravenwing (Head Tactician of SI:7, Field Marshal) * Andorizian Nightgale (Head of Operations of SI:7) * Alexander Marogos (Senior-Operative of SI:7, Commander) * Damian Blackbourne (Senior-Operative of SI:7, Commander) * Killuan Coyer (Ringleader of the Cobrafang Deathhood, Master Shadowcaster) * Garona Halforcen (Former Assassin of Gul'dan, Killer of Llane Wrynn I) * Lonika Stillblade (Proprietor of the Rogue Academy) * Selvatore Melrony (Boss of the Melrony Crime Family) Former * Pathonia Shaw (Former Head of the Stormwind Assassins, deceased) * Edwin VanCleef (Former Kingpin of the Defias Brotherhood, deceased) Category:Rogues Category:Classes and Professions